


狐狸精与不笑狗—完（下篇）

by JZDYG



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZDYG/pseuds/JZDYG
Summary: 一块妖玉引发的事故。
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	狐狸精与不笑狗—完（下篇）

1

话说回最开始，彻底惹毛杀生丸的起因还是那块妖玉。深流如此笃定的想到。

2  
后半段的路程深流气的一句话都没说，一落地就微微昂着下巴追寻着审问出来的情报中的地点而去，杀生丸松开缰绳让那双头坐骑在草枝茂盛的地方休息，他没有在原地待太久，寻着与妖狐深流去向完全相反的一处而去。

都是混了百年的妖怪，也没有一起走寻宝的癖好，尤其还是不同种族的，两妖共寻，最容易发生目标没找到就开始内讧的情况——妖怪世界，长久以往。

天生的妖玉不比四魂那样的威力，但也算是不可多得的修炼宝物，且没什么后劲副作用。

妖狐小姐为了打听出这块妖玉的所在地下了大功夫才问出一些消息，

妖玉不似宝物不妖壁（一种可以屏蔽自身妖气的宝玉，后期在奈落手上）那般能够隔绝自身的妖气，但它将自身那份妖气将周边侵染，形成了无数散发相似妖气的瘴气妖雾，是障眼法的同时还能毒杀不少实力不强的小妖。

但哪怕再恶劣的生存地貌都有着伴生的妖怪，深流这次的情报也是从这些妖怪身上骗出来的，她笃定的向着一个方向去。杀生丸虽是陪着来，却也不是那种会在原地等待的类型，自己寻了个妖气旺盛的地方，渡步而去。

这片地域上到处都是妖穴，杀生丸找错了也没什么反应，寻着再找就是了。心态十分平稳，好似过来就是为了用脚程量地那般无所谓。

不过就算再平稳的心态，这要是遇上了讨厌的人，总会有点波动。

妖界传闻似是而非，大多数小妖怪都没什么传承文化与知识，目前最为有名的便是那能够为所有生灵，哪怕是一块石头都能带去庞大力量的四魂之玉碎片。妖玉名声不显，附近的妖怪只知道这儿有一块能够让人妖力大增（实际上不是）的宝玉。  
传闻最容易失真，等这个消息被犬夜叉一行人打听到时，已经变成了有一块四魂之玉碎片落在了这片妖气毒瘴地。

巧合的是在这块天生妖玉坐落的这片地域方向，总体大方向上来看，的确是有四魂之玉碎片存在，连戈薇的感知能力都被迷惑到了。

妖毒瘴之地到处都是带毒且十分难闻影响感知与嗅觉的妖气油雾，当杀生丸与犬夜叉一行人正面撞上时，双方都有一瞬的惊讶，接下来就是共同的一个互相念头。

晦气。

3  
妖玉的位置哪怕有了详细的地址，也不容易轻易得手。  
至少所有天赋与能力都点在了幻术和逃跑上的妖狐小姐是没办法自己把那块玉从妖玉的伴生守护兽那抢出来，甚至自己披在身上的尾巴都被燎焦掉了大半。  
啊，虽然顷刻间妖力的供养就让那部分毛发长了回来，但妖狐小姐显然是十分记仇的类型，她被自己那烧秃了的尾巴模样震惊到，尖叫着！咆哮着！那股妖力威慑瞬间拔高了数倍！

一瞬间竟隐隐有大妖的威慑感，守护兽露出凝重的眼神！

一场声势浩大的狐火燃烧而起！铺天盖地的气势如同天火一般倾泄而出，但只是燎黑了守护兽的长在皮肉外的骨铠甲。

妖狐小姐的狐火依旧伤害能力只有-100，而妖玉守护兽的防御能力10000+。  
妖玉守护兽：......  
妖狐深流：......

场面一度十分尴尬。

但深流是谁，她练的就是这个面子功夫，冷冷的嗤笑一声，好像那一场闹着玩的狐火不是她放的一样，眼神十分阴冷，清丽可人的面容依旧是满满的嚣张。

周身妖力涌动，她完全准备好了！

妖狐深流扭头就回去搬救兵，放大招。

杀生丸！！！！

杀生丸这边在干嘛呢？

碰上了讨厌的弟弟，走的方向还是一样的，像杀生丸这种高傲脾气从不走弯路的妖，那可是个相当糟心的经历。  
俩犬妖，一个站在断崖的高处，一个走在半山崎岖山道上。  
杀生丸居高临下的看着那行人，半点话都不想多说，犬夜叉是个活泼张扬的个性，倒是自己先嚷嚷开来了。

“杀生丸！！你怎么也在这！”语气间十分惊讶且带着警惕的敌意，随即那身着火鼠裘的半妖似想到了什么，眼神中出现怀疑。

“你不是从来都看不上四魂之玉的吗？怎么——”犬夜叉带着点嘲讽意味的嗤笑了一下，“大妖杀生丸也需要四魂之玉碎片了吗。”  
在他身后的另外三位人类眼神警惕，手皆是放在自己的武器上。

无他，杀生丸的第一次出现简直带着毁天灭地般的杀意，在戈薇和珊瑚弥勒几人眼里，实在没办法不去警惕与戒备。哪怕眼前这位大妖是自己伙伴犬夜叉血缘上的哥哥。

“呵。”  
那是一声非常低的声音，好似声音的主人只是施舍般的从喉咙里哼出来，带着足足的嫌弃。杀生丸本身的声音偏中音，如果声音放柔包含着温和的语气来讲话，这样的声线会发出非常非常温柔的声音。  
可要是当他刻意将声音压低时，这份偏中的声线就会带出一种似笑非笑的嘲讽感，低低的，凉凉的，好似说出的每一个字音都是对你的施舍。  
十分前奏，且讨厌。  
杀生丸什么都没有说，但只是轻轻的一声呵笑，居高临下的蔑视，金瞳目下无尘，哪怕是犬夜叉站在断崖那一侧的山道，杀生丸都不将其身形看在眼里。只是侧头看了眼，轻轻一瞥，丢下个冷呵，直直朝之前选好的方向继续前进。

“——————！！！！！！”犬夜叉嘴里冒出一串带着火气的爆言爆语，对面一个眼神和一句呵声就把他的火气全点燃，抽出铁碎牙就想要冲上去，被看出杀生丸根本没有把他们放进眼里(好心酸)的戈薇一个言灵给摁进了地板里。

本来可以无事发生，你这要还真的去惹一个凶神，那真的就是上赶着找打了啊！！

大妖，大妖。  
在这个时代，戈薇已经有足够的巫女经验了，她当然知晓其中的利害，抓着犬夜叉就不准备放他过去。弥勒法师与珊瑚也摁了上来，他们是土著，比之更晓得大妖的恐怖。  
在有的选择的情况下，肯定是不要惹事的比较好。  
打起来不怕是一回事，主动惹事被打又是另外一回事了啊！

“或许只是碰巧遇上了呢？！”戈薇掐了一把狗脾气冲上来的犬夜叉的脸，她声音清脆，说话快起来像风铃轻轻撞在银管上一样好听。  
“从来没听说过杀生丸夺过任何一片碎片，不要那么冲动犬夜叉！”  
弥勒法师与珊瑚也在旁边说着，但不同注意力全部放在犬夜叉身上的戈薇，这两位身经百战的法师除妖师还留着相当大的一部分注意力在警惕杀生丸，保留一丝视线看着杀生丸渡步离去的背影。

直到一条橘棕色的长尾巴突然横空出现在杀生丸的身体一侧！一把卷起杀生丸披在肩上的绒尾，进而就要把他整个妖给卷住——看上去十分像野兽种妖怪捕猎抓到自己猎物的那种卷法。

这会杀生丸都还没有走远，还在犬夜叉一行人的视线内。

弥勒法师和珊瑚两人一下子警惕起来，一人拽着手上缠绕风穴的念珠，一人微微提起飞来骨。就连已经和戈薇吵起架的犬夜叉都突然蹙眉握住铁碎牙的刀柄，他不太确定的用着嗅觉。  
“...妖狐的味道？”

因为地势关系，犬夜叉与杀生丸两妖的位置中间隔着一条断崖，一下一上的山道站着妖怪兄弟两拨，犬夜叉这边只能看到杀生丸半个上身。那条突然出现的橘棕色长尾巴好像是从更远一点——犬夜叉一行人视线盲区的地方过来的，角度位置不太好，应该是有一位妖怪靠了过来，但犬夜叉他们只能看到那只妖怪的尾巴。

那橘棕色的尾巴靠近杀生丸身体一侧，不比杀生丸披在肩上的绒尾那么粗，稍微小上那么一圈，上面还有一些被燎焦了的黑块。  
也就几个眨眼，那条橘棕色的尾巴就卷住了杀生丸的身体和铠甲，犬夜叉视力非常好，他甚至能够肉眼看出杀生丸好似整个身体都顿了一下。  
像是在压抑那一瞬间从身体里冒出来的那股反击杀戮本能。

只听在这空气十分污浊的妖瘴之地里传来一声娇喝，十分动听，如同春季第一只开口啼唱的鸟鸣，带着一股非常美丽婉转的脆鸣声，每一个音节都像是玉珠子的轻响。如果不是这地方瘴气浓重，犬夜叉一行人还会以为是行走在生命力浓重的繁茂森林里。

“杀生丸，过来！！帮我去把那不知好歹的妖怪杀了！”

那橘棕色的尾巴用力一卷，真的就只是一瞬间，杀生丸就被拽着消失。

极其没有面子，也就比阴阳师和巫女的式神慢上一点了。

在场的三妖三人陷入一种震惊到无言的世界观扩张沉默中。

4  
“...犬夜叉，你有闻出来那是什么妖怪吗？”好半响，戈薇才震惊回神，问了一下犬夜叉。  
犬夜叉显然也没想过自己那作天作地般讨人厌的大哥会完全不还手的被一条莫名其妙（他视角角度里）出现的尾巴给像召唤兽一样拽走，甚至压抑了反击的本能。

曾经有过全妖化经历的犬夜叉完全知道被大妖之血控制后的感受，那股好似埋藏在血肉骨髓里的杀戮本能从身体内部爬出来，麻痹他的每一条神经，每一寸理智。那股刻在骨髓里的本能在耳边窃窃私语，杀戮，毁灭，需要炽热的血，需要永不停歇的掠夺。

那是一种流淌在纯血大妖血脉里，与生俱来的一种无情本能与掠夺一切的霸道。

仅仅是一次全妖化，犬夜叉能够感受到不仅是肉体的负担，精神上的负担也十分沉重。

大妖之血对人类精神有十分厚重且危险的感染力。  
但对血脉纯净的大妖，类比杀生丸这种，他们身体的强度天生就能够承受这种高强度的精神意念，更容易克制这股杀戮本能，变得理智。

正是因为这份本能存在与纯血妖怪的体内，除去实力低微的妖怪和一些种族本就偏向平和的妖怪，大多数时候鬼怪种，怨灵种妖怪都非常嗜杀，冷血无情。野兽种妖怪也存在不少这种类型的妖怪，尤其是在被冒犯的情况下，两者之间肯定要死一个，才会平息这场争端。  
犬夜叉哪怕是半妖，却也是知晓这些妖界里的妖怪习性，他自己都不太能够克制对其他种类的妖怪敌视，便更加奇怪杀生丸那一瞬间压抑杀戮本能的反应。

这太离谱了吧？犬夜叉想，这家伙可是在老爹肚子里都用毒酸的嚣张妖怪啊，居然能够为这不知名妖怪压抑自己的杀戮本性？？  
他还以为那妖怪尾巴卷上去的一瞬间，就会被杀生丸连皮带肉撕下来呢。  
  
  
犬夜叉想了想，有点不太确定的说，“..狐狸吧？和七宝的味道不太一样，很淡。但那股妖气不会错，要么是妖狐，要么就是狸猫。”

“噢——”弥勒法师突然敲了一下自己的手心，语气一下子有点意味深长了起来，“偏向妖狐的可能性更大一点，你们听过那个传闻吗。”

戈薇有点疑惑的啊？了一下，倒是世代除妖师世家的珊瑚有听过这个风声，她有点不太确定的说，“弥勒，你是说那条尾巴是妖狐深流的？”

不可能吧。珊瑚想着自己以往见到的所有杀生丸经历，他看上去就不像是那么好脾气的妖怪啊。  
“妖狐深流？”只有其中是不经常在的戈薇不知道这个人，她好奇的重复了一遍这个名字。  
犬夜叉刚想说什么，同样身为狐族的七宝就开口了，他之前有点害怕的缩在戈薇的箭筒后，这会见大妖走了，精神马上恢复，如数家珍的给戈薇科普了妖狐深流的事迹。

“是我们妖狐一族出了名的大美人！”七宝摇着尾巴，“成名在五十年前！那会我老爹还在，听说了好多好多关于深流的传闻。”

“是出身北方瘴气之国的蛮荒狐族，听说那生存情况难多了，因为拟态后变得十分美丽，才选择从那出来。特别特别擅长幻术！呀我要是以后有深流那般的幻术能力三分之一就要笑醒了——啊呀！“  
犬夜叉面无表情敲了七宝一拳头，“说重点。”

“犬夜叉大笨蛋！！”七宝朝他吐舌头，在犬夜叉举起拳头前窜到了珊瑚身上，哼唧着继续：“成名是在五十年前啦，只不过十年前才开始大幅度传闻出来，妖狐深流和大妖杀生丸成伴侣了！没想到是真的啊那条尾巴是橘棕色的，妖狐深流的原型就是橘棕色的阔耳狐哦。”

在场的三位人类都没有接触妖界八卦的渠道，听着七宝这样说，相互看着，眼神里互相传递着一种“真的假的啊杀生丸那类妖居然真的会被美色迷惑”的诧异。  
弥勒法师这会交握着自己的手，脸上露出一个飘飘然的表情，“既然是连杀生丸这样的冰冷妖怪都能迷住的小姐，那一定是非常美丽，堪比辉夜姬般绝色吧——啊痛！“  
珊瑚微笑着收回自己的拳头。  
戈薇看着一边大声嘲笑着弥勒的犬夜叉，想了想自己的恋爱情况，又对比了一下杀生丸那冷冰冰的样子。

完全不反抗啊.....也许杀生丸会是那种对恋人十分温柔的类型吗？

5

差点和妖玉守护兽被面色冰冷的杀生丸一刀冥道残月破的妖狐小姐：？？？？？？？  
狗男人！！！

6  
杀生丸大多数时候都不会和深流生气，他熟知这只妖狐的脾性。

狡黠，心眼子多，娇气又蛮横，擅长得寸进尺，擅长蛊惑媚心。总想着有一天能骑到他身上作威作福，最好是像那些被她迷得神魂颠倒的男妖那般，言听计从。

那副情意太假。

那副妖媚的样子做的太假，像一株盛放腥甜的妖花，不怀好意，艳丽的花瓣下是獠牙。

但的确美丽。

且对杀生丸来说弱小，他一向不喜弱小的任何事物，就如一开始看到那张脸时，杀生丸只是很短暂很短暂的被那副皮囊惊艳一瞬，却依旧甩出鞭子。

鞭子缠住了花枝，花枝如以毒为生的霸道物种那般缠了上来，一缠便是百年。  
稍稍一捏就会折断根枝，流出甘甜带毒的花汁，蛊惑心神散发迷幻，花蕊里潜藏着无数以唇舌融成的毒，附着着无数生机，哪怕一次又一次的折断，依旧会在断口处抽芽，开出新的毒花。

只有每一次折断这朵毒花枝叶时，才能稍稍从那虚假的壳子下，窥视到那副美丽面容上的真实情绪。

生气，愤怒，恐惧，狡黠，不掩饰胜利成就感的得意，那盘算着使心计时的灵动，才稍稍显得这只狐妖真实。

只有这些情绪波动之下，杀生丸才得以见到那副真实的美丽面容。

妖狐深流无疑是好看的，美丽的，也是危险带着杀意的。  
又是弱小的。

明明弱小，却依旧坚持着自我的本心，无数次的缠绕上来，弱小的躯壳里燃烧着火。

烧不尽，寻找力量的火。

多少妖怪都慑于大妖的威压，知晓适可而止，夺路逃命。  
但只有妖狐深流不识进退，裹着那如火的爱与恨，汹涌而来。  
杀生丸在那团火中，看到了熟悉的事物与野心。

曾经追寻铁碎牙的自己，便有着这样的眼神。

壳子之下藏着一股愤怒与渴求獠牙的火。

正是这少见的迟疑，便开启了纠葛百年的孽缘。

再说一次，妖狐深流太擅长得寸进尺了，当她意识到杀生丸有那么一瞬间是真正将她放入眼里后——尽管一开始深流还不明白那是什么原因造成的，但她抓住了这个机会。

毒花的根系恶狠狠扎根，长出一朵欲念与征服的花。

7

她总是擅长得寸进尺，不留情面。这会完全没想到杀生丸那碰上了什么人，有毒的妖瘴油雾干扰了深流的嗅觉，当她利用自己的天赋妖术（前文说过的空间系逃脱妖术）将杀生丸带过来时——他的神色变得了冰冷，金瞳像冻住的冰。

平时相处时，杀生丸的面色不至于差成这样，他通常只是目空一切的冷淡。

那么一刻，深流敏锐的意识到好像是惹了什么麻烦，完全戳爆了杀生丸生气的底线。

是什么？  
他遇到了谁？  
...关我屁事啊！

妖狐小姐愣了一下，十分熟练的开始推卸责任，抱着自己的尾巴用着比他更愤怒的神色，语气都带上了点抽泣音。

“快杀了那只妖兽！它想扒了我的皮毛！你看！！”妖狐小姐面容哀泣十分熟练，那忧郁愤怒的眼神中带着点水光，好似已经被对方粗鲁的行为气到泛出泪水，眼睛湿漉漉的，柔弱又生气的对着杀生丸告状。肩上披着的橘棕色尾巴油光水滑，泛着一层营养充足的光亮，那抹亮如火一般，披在肩上如一条淌着火河般美丽。  
但这条美丽的绒尾此刻不少地方都燎上了黑焦，为这份美丽增加了瑕疵。

上来就被狐火轰了老家的妖玉守护灵：.......

杀生丸在动手前说了句差点气出妖狐小姐兽耳的词。

“假。”

假你——（脏话）（脏话）（脏话）——！！！！深流抱着自己的尾巴，气的脸都红了，水润润的眸子都气成了亮橘色，像两团火焰点缀其中，白皙的脸蛋被气出了一层红晕。  
  
  
杀生丸瞥了狐狸精一眼，抽出天生牙抬手就是一刃冥道残月破，那划开冥界的妖力在这个妖雾十足的地方炸裂开来，将刃开之地的所有岩石层与妖雾形成的毒沼泽吞噬进了冥界。  
大范围的攻击杀生丸根本不回头，他才不管妖狐能不能在这骤然少了地表与落脚点的地方会不会受伤，狐狸精最擅长逃跑，哪一次杀生丸要杀了她，是真的有抓住过？

深流没有走，她用妖力维持着自己半浮空的状态，比起关注前方正在和那占着地势优势的妖灵对击的情人，她更心疼现在自己被燎黑的尾巴。  
这妖玉似乎有点和情报里的不符合，原本这块地早年还是片繁茂的林沃地域，这会却变成了岩石层地质的地域。这块妖玉哪怕再厉害，却也只是妖玉，而不是能够无中生有的神玉。

擅长空间系妖术的深流隐隐察觉好像哪里不对劲。

尤其是那妖玉的守护兽，似乎不太害怕杀生丸的冥道残月破，那可是能够拉开冥界缝隙的妖力。反而正在试图与杀生丸近身，好像...就好像...想要去触摸杀生丸一样？

深流意识到不对劲，她之前没有什么杀伤性的妖术，只是隔空用狐火轰，才没有感受到刚刚苏醒的妖灵攻击方式是什么样的。  
但这会一旁观才发现了端倪。

杀生丸比不善战斗的深流发现的更早，他用妖力浮空躲避那刻意的接近，却没曾想那弥漫在周身久久不散的妖穴也能与那妖玉共鸣，能力甚至能够互通。他被那片妖穴骤然喷发出的妖雾笼罩——实际上杀生丸不太在意这有着腐蚀效果的妖雾，他本身就长着毒腺，爪子，牙齿，骨头里都有能够自主控制的毒腺。  
杀生丸玩毒比不过药毒仙那类妖怪，但他抗毒能力一流，体内的毒腺霸道至极，外来毒素刚染上不久就可能给杀生丸自带的毒腺吞掉了。

但这妖玉共鸣出的妖雾并不只有带毒的作用。

深流擅长空间系妖术，在那妖雾笼罩杀生丸的那一瞬间就感知到妖雾里的妖系空间波动，她毛发一炸，尖叫一声：“杀生丸，躲开！！！”

话音都没落下橘棕色的尾巴已经卷了过去，妖雾顷刻间腐蚀掉深流绒尾上鲜亮的毛发，露出之下的血肉白骨。

深流在试着把杀生丸拉出那片诡秘的空间，结果那股吸力太大，自己也跟着被带了进去。

再一眨眼，就是一片鸟语花香的林沃之地。

8

妖玉诞生百年前这片地貌还是林茂地沃的富饶之地，妖玉诞生后并没有变得荒芜，相反，生气与地脉变得更加旺盛。诞生了许多自然种-草木系的妖怪，最旺盛时甚至有发芽既开妖智的草木妖怪，有一段时间被传闻成了妖界的桃源乡。

但好东西与宝物总会有窥视之徒，而妖玉的守护兽一开始并不强大，妖玉为了自保，最后将这片地域藏到了另外一个异度空间。

妖界里不乏这种擅长空间妖术的妖怪，或是这样的妖智之物。（像西国犬大将的墓地黑珍珠，和桃源乡篇的人房就是这种）  
妖玉的本体就在这片异度空间里，守护兽镇守在入口，警惕且防御。

妖玉选择将杀生丸拉进来，是因为这只是一片完全由它控制的空间，里面限制妖气的涌动，且会诱发妖怪残忍相杀的一面，哪怕当年被圈进来的妖怪大多是性情平和的树妖，那些百年前一同进来的妖怪也早已在这不详之地化为了那些绿树黑泥下的白骨。

这片领域的空间妖穴极其不稳定，哪怕是用冥道残月破开冥道，重新进去再出来，可能回的还是这片封闭的空间。  
如果进来的只有杀生丸一妖，他可能会花上点时间才能出去。  
但是妖狐小姐跟进来了嘛。

妖玉的灵不太在乎，在它眼里大概就是喷火都烧不穿守护兽骨铠的小狐妖，它在那虚假的天穹上嗤嗤的笑着，已经开始用妖术影响起了草地上那两妖的神智。  
妖玉的妖术并不是有害的，它的妖术只是放大妖怪本能中的一面，当一个人没有理智，没了枷锁，就会做出十分可怕的事情。

更别说，如果这份理智的崩坏是放到了妖怪身上，他们就更恐怖了。

那妖灵嗤嗤的笑着，满怀恶意的眼神注视着那草地上的犬狐，厮杀起来吧，厮杀起来吧——小狐狸，逃起来吧，跑起来呀嘻嘻  
哪怕是你昔日的恋人，但只要被影响到了理智的崩坏，心中那份属于大妖的冷血无情就会像倾泄的洪水，将生命掩埋。

理智之下压抑的是本能，小狐狸，你的恋人理智之下对你压抑的是什么呀？  
跑起来呀，嘻嘻嘻。  
妖玉的灵恶意的嬉笑着，在这异度空间里准备了无数的陷阱，就等着犬狐追猎起来，为那份可怖的氛围添砖加瓦。  
但是！  
妖灵了等了半天，看着他们在互相说着什么，那只妖狐激动的挥舞着手不停的戳那银发犬妖的铠甲，结果下一秒就被犬妖抓住手拉到怀里亲了起来。

妖灵：.......  
准备了一堆陷阱就差开始看恋人互杀戏码而愉悦的妖灵：你们他妈有病吧？？？

谁他妈会对情人压抑情欲啊！！！！！！！  
犬妖你有病吧？？？？？？？？？？

9  
爱意压倒了杀意，爱成为了主宰理智的那根神经。

  
10  
  
爱这个词汇，对部分特定人群来说，说出来就代表认输，失败，被所克制的欲望给战胜了自己的理性。

由心而生的爱并不可耻啊。

但对杀生丸来说，爱是一种让人失去理性与冷静的情感。自己的父亲便是最好的例子，杀生丸一直觉得他应该战死在掠夺与血腥的战场上，而不是为了一个人类女人失去那几乎在他那个时代无双的生命。

可最后，杀生丸不能理解却也知道，斗牙王，他的父亲，西国大妖为了那个人类女人死去，是不曾后悔的。

就像斗牙王做过的所有事情那般，他从不后悔。

可直到现在，当那股理智崩坏而冲涌上来的欲念，比杀生丸任何一次遇到强力妖怪而生出的那股战意都要滚烫，炽热，像是从灵魂里烧出来，浇不尽的热与欲。

那股感觉比任何时候都要使人沉迷。

烧却理智的爱，如深渊。

妖狐小姐还在凶巴巴的指责杀生丸不会感知妖力波动，那白皙的手指戳在杀生丸的黑色铠甲上，指尖骨因为太用力戳，弯出一个非常可爱的轻弧线，娇娇的，翘翘的。

杀生丸一把抓住那只柔软的手，将妖狐拽到了自己怀里，深流脖子上带的金饰撞到了杀生丸的盔甲上，发出当啷轻响。

带着压迫性的扣钳动作让深流动弹不得，杀生丸的吻像他本人那般霸道不讲理，亲吻下来时重重的撞在了深流的唇上，让妖狐小姐的咒骂全部变成了痛呼。双唇如贝壳被烫开，露出里面那蚌肉般柔软的舌尖，舌肉因疼痛而微微缩卷，带着股惹人怜爱的轻颤。

与杀生丸本人清冷气质并不相符的炽热舌头瞬间就舔了进去，带着尖锐的犬齿与被融去理智后的控制欲，他单手钳住了深流的下颚，让她难以合上唇舌。有力的白色绒尾缠上了深流的腰，紧紧的扣卷着不让妖狐后退。  
这个亲吻很深，好似完全被解除了封印那般，欲念与压抑的爱让这个吻变得很凶。又重又凶，舌头舔弄进去后就迫不及待的勾缠着吸吮起来，不仅如此，杀生丸还用上了牙。  
毫不停留的，唇舌牙齿并用，明明是舔吻进去的舌头却好像带着一股要生生吃了她的强势。——也许就真的是有一部分带着属于本能上的兽欲在窃窃私语：吃进去，就彻底不会分开了。

深流下颚又被卡住，她只能被迫着承受着那几乎是瞬间就夺走她大部分呼吸的深吻。舌尖被吸吮舔咬的发麻，杀生丸的犬齿拟态后不算特别尖锐，但咬起深流的唇瓣依旧很疼，三两下的亲吻就把深流的唇舌都给连吸带咬的弄肿了。

深流与杀生丸缠绕百年，但几乎没有过这样炽热的好似所有爱欲都要倾露出来般的亲吻，这太过了。杀生丸从来都不会明确的对深流表达对她的渴求，很少。

深流知晓杀生丸是带毒的妖怪，他的身体里，口腔，指尖上全部都长着毒腺，平时好好的藏在血肉里。需要的时候只要用妖力轻轻一激发，那带着毒酸的妖术顷刻间便能融掉妖怪的骨头。

杀生丸嘴里是真的有着致死量的毒腺存在啊！！！

这在哪方面来说，都是相当让深流害怕的一点了。

她一瞬间吓得原型的耳朵都冒出来了，棕红色的阔耳一冒出来就向后倒扣着（飞机耳），那带着点绒毛的耳尖驯服的贴着深流的头发，身子虽然还被杀生丸的绒尾禁锢的动弹不得。可她却没有在神态上露怯，反而是轻轻挑眉，眼神妩媚而挑衅更加贴近了一步，丰满的胸一下子就压在了杀生丸的铠甲上，稍开的衣领一下子被那饱满的胸肉挤压着撑的更开，裸露半弦月肉欲的丰满。  
妖狐小姐用牙齿去咬杀生丸那霸道侵占的舌头，小尖牙毫不留情，一瞬间就让这个亲吻带上了腥甜。

可那薄薄的原型红棕色耳朵却在轻轻颤抖。

就像深流本妖一样，性格嚣张，可一旦真的被摁住恐吓，又会假装着不害怕时，在微小的细节上，暴露出真实的性格。

杀生丸没有漏掉这点，他笑了。

深流为这笑意而震惊，她好久没看杀生丸笑过了，怎么这次一咬他居然就笑了？？

那是个幅度不算很大的笑容，却带着一股令人感觉笑声主人无比舒适的笑意，杀生丸的笑声低低的，从胸腔里闷哼出来，带着放肆的情感泄露。

为深流这幅逞强的样子而展露笑颜。

杀生丸知晓妖狐深流是个非常恶劣的女妖，她不怀好意，擅长骗人耍心机，得寸进尺贪婪又恼人。但杀生丸还是喜欢这样的妖狐。

明艳放肆，执着一心，眼里与心有着烧不尽的火与野心，不为恐惧所困，不为胆怯而退。  
如同与他走在同一条路上，所望之方向，有着一样的风景。

杀生丸单手一把将深流抱起来，那长长的绒尾做了缓冲，两人躺了下去，深流穿在身上的和服如同一朵张扬艳丽的花般绽放着在草地上铺开。

妖狐小姐是个爱美的脾性吗，她嫌十二单穿着麻烦，便挑了色泽最为艳丽的外几层化作了妖狐外衣。平时穿衣松松垮垮，手脚上都套着金饰铃铛，这会一躺下来，那白皙的大腿从松垮的和服下摆裸露出来，纤细精致的脚踝上圈着一枚金色的铃铛。  
这会被杀生丸掰开腿来，那悬挂在脚踝上的铃铛便“叮铃，叮铃”的轻轻作响。

深流轻轻哼了一声，她虽然不知道眼前这妖又在发什么癫，却能够从他那双都兴奋的压抑成了暗金色的瞳孔里看出几分端倪。她为此冷哼一声后，想到了另外一个层次，又开心的笑了出来。  
妖狐深流伸手去拽杀生丸的和服衣领，那厚重的铠甲被犬妖自己摘了下来，落在一旁的草地上发出很沉的一声闷响。深流伸出手指顺着他和服的衣摆勾弄进去，笑吟吟的声音如铃铛般，语气得意的像是即将打胜仗凯旋归来的大将军。  
“你怎么啦——”声音是刻意作出来的甜腻，那白皙的大腿主动勾缠在了杀生丸的腰上，在对方那虎视眈眈充斥着浓重欲望的眼神注视下，“你想要我。”

妖狐小姐开心极了，那小小的犬齿从唇舌间露出尖角，带着几分野性，她唇上的口脂都在被杀生丸亲吻时吃掉了大半，这会暧昧的只剩几抹晕开的浅红，却带来几乎是成倍的欲感。

饱满的唇肉被吸吮的水光涟涟，带着细微的齿印，那殷红的舌头吐出的话语自满又嚣张。

“呵呵呵杀生丸——”深流笑着，得意极了将声音压的做作十分，“你输啦，你想要我！”  
  
  
  
“你想上我！你输啦——你迷上我了！”百年以来，真正和平的相处时间其实只有十五年，这十五年来杀生丸很少会主动对妖狐表露欲望，清清冷冷，如云如风。

野兽种的妖怪有着属于自然规律的发情期，有些妖怪放肆，有些妖怪克制。杀生丸就是其中最克制的类型。  
这十五年来，杀生丸的欲望少得可怜，很少有主动需求。  
弄得妖狐小姐十分怀疑自己的魅力，又或是觉得杀生丸根本不会对任何事低头。无论是从不愿意走弯路的高傲性格，没路都要硬生生开出一条，又或是对不理智情感的妥协。  
深流听过不少传闻，把握人心妖心她都有一把手，十五年足够她摸出杀生丸的部分想法和真实观念了。  
杀生丸从不轻易低头啊。哪怕是由心而生的爱，他也绝不会为此失去理智与克制。

但现在，那双发暗的压抑金瞳让深流意识，这个空间的确是有问题——但那不重要啊！

妖狐小姐笑的可开心了！  
“你输啦！杀生丸，你呀你——”深流开心的把杀生丸的衣襟扯的歪七扭八，开心的亲吻着压下身子抚摸她的犬妖，牙齿咬在杀生丸的下巴上，又亲又舔。

她得意的不行，百年来深流总算是扬眉吐气了一回。  
眉眼弯弯的，眉宇间的艳丽几乎是成倍的放肆张扬，主动的勾缠上去伸手揽住杀生丸的肩脖去亲吻这化冰的情人。  
嬉笑间胸膛起伏着，那被扯开的衣领下露出一片浑圆白嫩的胸乳，随着呼吸起伏着，杀生丸一掌都握不完。  
带着妖纹的大手捏握住那丰满的白嫩的胸乳，还未稍稍用力的去揉捏，那敏感的乳果就已经挺立起来，带着股被情欲蔓上来的红。捏玩的手指轻轻陷在了那团白肉里，绵软又柔弹，指尖轻轻刮过那挺立的乳果，身下的妖狐就忍不住的稍稍向上挺胸，好似主动将那浑圆白嫩送进了杀生丸的手掌里去。  
两妖的亲吻随着妖狐的主动变成了十分舒服的一件事，柔软的舌尖主动回应勾缠吸吮，却又比单纯的亲昵多了几分血腥，两妖都用上了自己的牙齿。在这场亲吻里，又亲又咬，明明在进行着亲密的行为，可双方都在亲密之于想着用最原始的獠牙征服对方。

杀生丸一手揉弄着深流的胸乳，接吻唇舌相交间拉出带血的唾液银丝，这些小伤他们恢复的都快，又疼又带着互相吞食般爱意的亲吻中带着不尽的腥甜。为这俩本性都嗜血妖怪的欲望上添了柴火，取之不尽的热情与欲望汹涌而出。

亲吻中杀生丸更占上风一些，他处于上位，整具身体都以一种非常压迫性的姿势半弯腰跪坐在深流上方。每一次舔吻吸吮着都好似重重压进去那般，弄得深流大部分时候只能被迫承受，而那完全被主人控制着的绒尾缠绕在深流的双手上摁压着，弄得妖狐完全没办法用手撑开身上的妖。  
搞得她有点气，用力的咬了一下杀生丸伸进去的舌头，一大口犬妖的血液顺着深流的唇角缓缓流下来，刺的杀生丸蹙眉稍稍拉开了距离，两妖的嘴唇间拉出带着唾液的血丝。  
妖狐深流轻轻哼笑着伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，她又开始了，“我要在上面——”  
那白皙的手掌毫不客气的往杀生丸光裸的胸膛上甩了一巴掌，娇声娇气又蛮横的命令着眼前的犬妖，久久而来的胜利让妖狐小姐稍微有点飘了，她命令道：“让我在上面，才让你感受更好的！”

犬妖的身材每一寸都是妖力巅峰所控制出的完美拟态，有型的肌肉贴合在骨架上，完美的保持在肌肉饱满的劲瘦之态。深流那一巴掌甩过去，连个印子都没有出来。

对于妖狐小姐那好似胜利就执掌权利的得意模样，犬妖居高临下的微微眯了眯眼睛，呈现出一副非常不好惹的神色。他右手稍稍用力的捏了深流的胸肉，刮弄着那颗敏感挺立的红果，妖狐小姐没忍住，十分遵循欲望的呻吟了一声。

那张被亲吻得水光淋淋的嘴唇却发出十分甜腻的呻吟，妖狐深流带着一股恼羞成怒的眼神瞪过去。  
这会杀生丸才开口，很轻的笑了一下，又低又愉悦，从喉腔里轻轻的哼出来，伸出手去钳住深流的嘴。  
声音变得比以往还要温柔一点，却还是带着那股不讲理的霸道风格。  
“即便是此，你也能够感受我给予的愉悦。”

！！这狗男人！！假的迷恋吧！还是那完全听不进话的样子啊！

深流瞪圆了自己的双眼，她的腰上和双手都被杀生丸的绒尾压制着，妖狐恼怒的抬脚就朝着杀生丸的腰腹踹过去，明明满脸都是情欲上来的潮红，却还是因为少了骑在杀生丸身上的机会而不爽。  
那股蛮横不讲理的愤怒充盈在深流橘红色的眼睛里，如火似玉，美得让妖心醉。

杀生丸单手拽住深流踹过来的小腿，一把将其拽到自己身下，深流脚踝上套着的金铃铛被晃动的叮当作响。这会他们下身相贴，深流的裙子下可是只有条薄薄的单裤，被杀生丸掰开腿拽过来后，那没有合严实的和服下摆被拨弄的敞开来，一下子柔软的私处隔着一层薄薄的衣物就抵上了那处炽热坚硬的勃发之物，隔着妖化外衣都能感觉到的坚硬与粗略感受到的硕大。

那薄薄的红棕色阔耳又抖了几下。

杀生丸原本是浅金色的瞳眸此刻因为涌上来的情欲被压抑成暗金色，单手顺着那本就不算正经合上的和服下摆摸了进去，从和服内里解撑开来她的腰带，三两下就把深流从那复杂的和服里剥了出来。  
繁丽的和服摊开来更似艳丽的花瓣，中间是玉白的花蕊。  
深流这会不瞪了，她抬起被拽过去的腿暧昧的顺着杀生丸的腰侧勾弄上去，小腿轻轻的上下滑动蹭弄着杀生丸的腰侧，铃铛作响，妖狐明显能够感受到犬妖的连呼吸的规律都变了。

她尚且不知大难临头，还在可乐的嘲笑杀生丸的好欺负，只是伸腿三两下摩擦，就已经开始失去了百年来的稳定心态。

那妖玉的妖术只影响到了杀生丸，妖狐过于弱小还没被它放进眼里，妖狐小姐还没意识到自己面前的犬妖已经在失去理智的边缘摇摇欲坠，那白皙精致的小腿还得寸进尺的微微弯起来，去踩杀生丸的小腹。

那是所有野兽种的妖怪都会下意识保护的弱点，柔软的腹部一直以来都是野兽最好被破防的地方，哪怕是成妖之后，也很难摆脱这个既定的印象。  
杀生丸的和服上身被深流扯的乱七八糟的，他的衣服简单，就一层单衣和外套，如今被扯到了肩下，索性就将手从袖子里伸了出来。那两层和服就松垮的被腰间的束带揽着，虚虚的垂下来，那双白皙的小脚踩在上面，十分嚣张。

深流的原型比杀生丸小非常多，哪怕是拟态的人形都显得十分娇小。

美丽娇小总是更能麻痹敌人嘛。  
那白嫩的脚踩到了犬妖的腹部上，得意的轻轻用力，好似已经看透了这男妖被她迷住后，为其神魂颠倒的听话模样。

这会深流又说了一次，“换我在上面，快点！”

杀生丸没有言语，他垂眸扯开了自己的腰带，露出了欲望，单手抓住了那调皮的脚，一手几乎就要握完那脚掌。杀生丸眼神灼灼而虎视眈眈的盯着身下的女妖，手却将那脚掌稍稍抬起来，那金饰往后滑了下去，他微微侧首去亲吻手里细腻如珠玉般光滑的脚踝骨。

妖狐小姐那双橘色的眸子刹时睁大，她稍稍张口没来得及说些什么，就被那白色的绒尾往下拖拽了两寸，那涨硬已久的阴茎一下子就毫无阻碍的顶进了相贴的柔软穴肉内。

“唔——”猝不及防的深流发出一声非常惊吓的软音，原本她的嗓音就好听，这会哪怕是惊吓之下的呻吟都带着一股轻轻颤颤，惹人爱怜的感觉。但相反，深流回过神差点没有破口大骂，这犬妖居然就这样进来，哪怕她愈合能力强，也不是不会痛的好吧！！

深流扭动着腰身想要挣扎着，被那缠绕在身上的白色绒尾摁的更紧了，那白色的绒尾缠在深流赤裸的身体上，那白玉一样的躯体被妖尾勒住，挣扎起来那尾巴便微微勒紧了皮肉里，微微压出一个软弹的皮肤弧度，看上去欲感十足。尤其是那裸露了的双乳在这一挣扎中还轻轻颤动着晃出一阵肉波，勾的人心神不拘，眼神都不知该往哪放了。

杀生丸就没有做那个选择，他用自己的绒尾摁住了这狡猾的狐狸，单手钳住深流的腰，垂下眼睫看着身下脸都被气红，也可能有些疼而眼角溢出点泪水的妖狐，将人往下拽，用力的操弄了进去。

把深流的骂人之语都撞碎了。

那一处花穴窄小且柔软，带着适应性良好的软弹，粗长的阴茎如一柄獠牙之刃，凶狠不顾的直直破开了那片柔软的薄肉，一下子就将穴肉边口撑到极致。肉瓣被撑得分开来，费力的吞着那粗大的茎身，杀生丸尚未未完全插进去，阴茎还留了半截茎身在外，却已足够将深流给真正的弄哭了。

这凶狠的操弄根本没有缓冲，一下子如撕开屏障似的撞了进去，带着一股属于杀生丸的利落，深流为这几乎是毫无预警的霸道与占有惊了一下，她头顶上早就被吓出来的兽耳这会颤抖着，嘴上却还在逞强。  
“停下来！疼死了不要了！出去，不是这样的，出去！”  
和深流预想的方式完全不一样！她又疼又抽气，身体好似被破开的恐惧让她抽了抽小腿，小腿和手都被绒尾给勒压着，她生气的用手去撕扯杀生丸的尾巴，毫无办法的只能这样。  
被缠的太紧了，妖术完全用不出来的妖狐小姐陷入了极其被动的姿态。  
杀生丸察觉到那极近的妖力波动，属于身下的女妖，他微微蹙眉，绒尾便将深流缠勒的更紧了。

杀生丸不去管深流的娇气反应，明明五分钟前还撩的起劲，一发现不能真正按照自己的想法来，妖狐小姐就又开始作腾起来。熟悉这小作精性格的犬妖根本不管，钳住了她的腰身，宛如钳住了猎物的弱点那般，开始顺着自己的节奏，顶弄了起来。

要吞下那阴茎对身型娇小的深流来说实在太为难了，她的原型本就比杀生丸小许多，哪怕是拟态后的脚掌还能够被杀生丸一掌之握，仅仅是被杀生丸一个顶胯她就被牢牢的钉在了身下，妖狐小姐被那重复而来的饱胀感撑得刺激的拱起了腰，娇蛮的骂声都断了。

深流颤动着胸呜呜咽咽的呻吟着，那粗长的阴茎只是稍稍操弄了两下，就破开了深流穴肉里窄深的穴道，又烫又热，肆无忌惮的蛮横撞了进去，带起一阵淫靡的水液滑声。小穴被撑开来，穴口努力的含着那霸道的阴茎，炽热的阴茎如刃一般，挤压着操弄开来窄小的肉穴，烫热坚硬的阴茎毫不留情的碾压内里柔软炽热的穴壁，像一把滚烫的刀，浸润在了无比适合他的温暖之地里。那娇声的呻吟只会带起更多欲望，阴茎往更里面撞进去，又湿又热的穴肉被操开，狐狸小姐那娇小的身子腹部上，都被那过于粗大的阴茎顶出了轻微的弧度形状。  
强硬破开的行为让穴肉溢出丝丝血液，在顷刻前恢复后变成了最佳的润滑剂欢迎着那粗长的阴茎侵略更深的柔软之地。被操的发热的穴肉内层层内挤，好似无数张热情的小嘴在吸吮着插进去的阴茎身，分泌出的水液被粗大的阴茎全部堵在了穴内，随着每一下用力的抽插被操进更里面，让妖狐小姐酸胀难耐的抓紧了缠着自己的绒尾，发出低低的呻吟。那炽热的阴茎如绝对的支配者，将娇软的女妖身体钉开，几乎是碾压着挤出里面的水液，随着每一次抽出湿漉漉的溢出来，在穴口溢成一片色情的白沫，部分顺着臀缝下滑，洇湿了深流垫在身下的和服。  
犬狐的体型差实在是太明显了，这仅仅是刚刚开始不久的交合就要把妖狐小姐弄得酥麻软腰，连弓起脚背的力气都被操弄得撞碎，松松垮垮的挂在杀生丸的腰上。而杀生丸连神色都没有变太多，只是那双被情欲沾染的瞳眸变成了暗金色，牢牢的盯着自己的猎物，顶胯让其发出更多甜美的呻吟与哭泣。还未过一会深流就便被着不留情的抽操弄得高潮，身子与脚背都拱了起来，穴肉紧缩将那炽热的阴茎裹得更紧，又热又软的穴肉将阴茎紧紧吸吮，如甘美熟透的果实正在泵出甜美炽热的汁液，又热又烫的收缩逼的杀生丸额角都稍稍冒出筋，也逼出了妖狐小姐的彻底哭泣。  
  
  
  
犬妖完全没有在她高潮时停下，依旧我行我素的操弄着，反而还因为那高潮来临的紧缩吸吮感感受到了头皮发麻般的快感，他发狠的更加用力的顶胯撞进去，撞开那柔结高潮的敏感穴肉，直指内里的花心。穴肉深处被操弄着涌出了更多的汁水，将那狰狞发红的阴茎柱身浸润的湿亮，茎身上面微微鼓起的血管在此刻都成为了一种令深流煎熬的摩擦，每一下又深又重的顶弄都把那高潮敏感的小穴内壁磨蹭的发痒发疼。一顶一抽间，两妖的结合处湿淋一片，黏腻的水音被妖狐小姐的抽泣呻吟压盖了下去，深流弓起腰半是呻吟半是尖叫的颤抖，她用力的抓在了杀生丸缠紧自身的绒尾上，尖锐的指甲却无法伤到他分毫。  
哪怕再坚强不认输的性子，这会也要被这灭顶的快感与身上人不讲理不停歇的操撞顶的四分五裂了。深流边哭边骂着杀生丸，却因为时不时被撞出的呻吟而显得破碎，恼怒至极的咒骂着犬妖，恼怒对方的不怜惜粗暴，说着结束了就要远遁三千里的分道扬镳话语。  
完全忘记了明明之前自己还十分得意与终于能靠自己的美色掌控对方的胜利情况——还的确就是。  
只不过杀生丸用绝对的武力值又翻身了一回，摁着这娇蛮不讲理擅长倒打一耙的狐狸精就是一顿教训。不然妖狐深流绝对能比杀生丸现在的样子还要能折磨妖。  
迷恋是真，爱欲是真，教训也是真。  
体型差让两妖的交合方面，深流受了点苦，她的穴太浅，相对杀生丸的发育体型来说，那粗长狰狞的阴茎完全操弄进去后，已经在她的腹部上微微鼓出了形状，弄得她又疼又爽，呻吟夹杂着恼怒的呵斥。  
杀生丸被她恼烦了，伸手就去掐深流的唇舌，大手刚钳住了那张小嘴，虎口处就被这尖牙利齿的妖狐一口咬穿。

深流的犬齿一直都十分尖锐，她最初可是用这口牙咬碎了多少窥视她的妖怪喉咙，这一下妖狐完全没留情，她是在真的生气又没能掌控杀生丸的欲望这点。  
那虎口被咬穿后血液顺流出来淋湿了深流的下巴，杀生丸的自愈力比深流的好许多，他仅仅是为此蹙眉，下身一个顶胯用力，深流倔强的力气便被撞散了。那双橘色的眸子里全是被撞出来的眼泪氤氲出的水光，湿漉漉的，鼻子都不争气的因为高潮的快感哭红了。  
这会凶巴巴的瞪着杀生丸的样子，眼睛水水的，脸颊气红，嘴唇上刚刚沾染了血液她自己擦掉后，那被亲肿咬破的唇也重新染上了杀生丸血液的颜色，赤红饱满，带着被蹂躏过的肉欲感。脸上是十分真实不做作的情感，一股自己又失败了的恼怒模样中带着一种惹人怜爱的倒霉模样，勾得人恨不得为其掏心掏肺。

哪怕之前所有时间里，妖狐小姐都像缕抓不住的风，可这一刻，那脸上所呈现的鲜活恼怒，被欲望所支配，被他所支配快感，唇舌、身体、就连那眼里都是他的模样。脖子上斑驳的吻痕，唇舌上的血液，为他而敞开的双腿，湿乱的鬓角——所有证明都在向杀生丸诉说，这一刻妖狐深流简直就像他的造物，他掌心中由支配与欲望唤醒的珍宝。

妖狐深流，千万虚假，此刻独一。  
杀生丸被咬深流咬穿了手，却没有放开她的下巴，此刻为深流那副罕见的样子着迷，绒尾将她卷起拉近形成了骑乘的姿势。  
这姿势进的更深了，杀生丸抬头去亲吻深流，唇舌交互间他尝到了自己血的味道。深流本想在杀生丸身上撑起自己，却被杀生丸钳着细腰往下用力一摁，一下子坐进了杀生丸的怀里，那炽热的阴茎此刻被完全吞了进去。  
又重又深，像一把流火之刃，要把她的内里烫化了那般酥麻爽疼，深流被激出更多的泪水，哆嗦着使不上力气在杀生丸怀里发抖，那阴茎进到穴肉更深的内里，像破开一颗甘美的果实那般，将她插出了更多的水，淋淋的顺着岔开的大腿往下滑。  
深流都没来得及开口为姿势转变而嚣张，杀生丸便开口了。  
他先是顺着深流的下巴往下亲，在脖侧上烙印了深浅不一带着牙印的吻痕，轻咬着深流的锁骨，感受到深流因为位置变换后被进的更深，双腿无力只能勉强踩在他绒尾上，靠着那凿进她身体里的阴茎来维持着坐上位的姿势。  
哪怕被操到腿都没力气夹起来，还是想要在上位。  
杀生丸哼笑着，绒尾卷着深流，他一只手揉弄着那饱满的胸，从胸腔里闷闷震出的笑意在深流耳朵里简直像是得意的号角那般。  
“如此，便是你想要的姿势了。”  
这是一回事吗？？？？？  
妖狐小姐气的耳朵竖起来，又被一记重新撞进身体里开凿的顶操弄得语言破碎，最后发软的手去抱着杀生丸的头，低头去咬杀生丸的尖耳朵。  
这一下可谓是踩到了敏感点，杀生丸摁着深流的腰不让她动，炽热涨大的阴茎深深埋在她的身体里射了进去。射精时间又长量又多，敏感至极的小穴被这低温的精液一冲，反而产生了幻觉一般的疼痛炽热，太敏感的穴壁简直娇气极了，瞬间便缩收着跟着高潮，却被那股精液冲灌，满满的灌了进去，阴茎堵住了穴口，射进去的精液将深流的腹部撑的微微鼓起。那股舒适至极的饱胀敏感让深流痛苦的缩卷在杀生丸怀中，破碎沙哑的声音发出的呻吟都带着挥之不去的泣音。

而这只是杀生丸的第一次释放，他单手搂着妖狐小姐，十分温柔的在她脸上亲吻着，安抚着，那绒尾却重新缠紧了浑身敏感发烫的深流。

“等——等唔...”深流感受到身体里几乎都没有怎么适应期就又硬起来的炽热，她想到杀生丸那狗脾气浑起来的持久力，有点慌了。沙哑的声音还没褪去撩人心痒的泣音，惊慌的开口更像是撒娇了，杀生丸话都没说就亲吻了上去，唇齿并用去勾缠吸吮深流的舌头，像叼住一片柔软的花瓣那般含弄嗜咬，好似在玩弄自己的猎物般有耐心。

妖狐小姐的声音含含糊糊的拉出，被卷着的身体又一耸一耸的被操弄着颤抖了起来，她实在高潮太多次了，最后神智都被欲望给拖了下去，平坦的腹部因被灌满了精液而鼓胀起来，稍稍一顶弄操开穴口，灌满的精液便兜不住的往下流。

11  
妖玉的异度空间时间线与外界有时差，当犬夜叉一行人才赶到深流他们之前消失的地方时，只来得及看到杀生丸离开的背影。

骑着双头兽，怀里还抱着一个没有动静的人。

一开始他们没有看清那人是谁，那人的身形几乎被杀生丸的绒尾与一件十分艳丽的和服包裹住，只裸露出半截小腿。  
那小腿形状像世界上最好的人偶师精心打磨出来的那般，弧度精致，白皙中带着一股被精心养护的玉润感，脚踝上套着一件小小的金饰铃铛，正随着上升气流的微风轻轻晃动。

叮铃，叮铃。

犬夜叉一行人当然不会去招惹那眼看就要离开的大妖。  
弥勒法师倒是有点好奇，以他行走多年的经验，一眼就能看出那裸露出的小腿肯定属于一位美人，美人先是皮美，才能一眼就被称为美人。

仅仅是小半截腿就能让人生出无限的旖旎感，弥勒法师笃定的对身边的伙伴说：“那肯定就是妖狐深流！”  
“废话，你看杀生丸身上不还挂着一条棕红色的绒尾吗。”嗅觉不算太灵敏的七宝倒是眼力很好，这一片妖雾十分浓重的气味干扰着他，七一时只在那一幕里认出了红色的绒尾是狐狸尾巴，言语间有种发现传闻真相的兴奋感。

珊瑚和戈薇倒是很好奇那位被传成有着辉月姬容貌的妖狐是什么样的，小声的讨论着最可靠的猜想。

说了半天，戈薇居然发现一见到杀生丸的犬夜叉都没有作声，她奇怪的扭头去看犬夜叉，惊讶的发现犬夜叉居然一脸震惊到空白的模样。

“...犬夜叉？”戈薇奇怪的碰了他一下。

犬夜叉木木的啊了一下，突然开始疯狂的揉自己的鼻子。

“犬夜叉？？？”同行的伙伴被他那好似火烧般疯狂揉鼻子的可怕样子吓到，纷纷关心的靠过来。

妖雾能够混淆本就不是靠嗅觉出名的妖狐七宝，但蒙蔽不过擅长用气味作战的犬系半妖犬夜叉啊。

他嗅到空气中那已经淡的差不多，但绝对是交合欢爱过后的腥甜味，整只狗都要傻掉了。  
杀生丸有什么毛病啊？？带着情人来这地方行鱼水之欢？？？

冷血无情没有心的大妖形象，就这样在犬夜叉的心中碎掉了呢！


End file.
